


The Choice

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I knew my whole life that the world was ending."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

The Choice

 

“But I’m not sleepy! Why do I have to go to bed?”

Lannin smiled down at her protesting son, swallowing back tears. “Because it is time for all boys to be abed. Now close your eyes, my beautiful boy.” She kissed his cheek.

“Mama!” He protested, rubbing his cheek. “I’m not a baby.”

“You’re still my beautiful, beautiful boy. And you will always be. Go to sleep.”

He grumbled and complained even as he clutched his favorite softy, even as his breath quieted and he slept. She kissed him one last time. “Be happy, my boy. Please, please be happy.”

*

“And make sure you don’t forget his Pashka. It’s in bed with him but he’ll want it when….when...” her voice broke.

Pharrin clutched her desperately. “How can I leave you? I can’t. I’ll…I’ll figure something out.”

“Oh, you know that is impossible. I must report within the hour.” All those who had not been chosen were to assemble in the Great Field to watch the ships depart. “You have to save him, you promised me.”

“It isn’t fair! The lottery…” He was crying openly now.

“Hush,” she stroked his cheek. “You must be bold and strong. Keenin needs you now. You are all he will have. He needs his father.”

“He needs his mother, too!”

“And you will be both for him. Keep him safe; promise me that you will keep him safe.”

“Whatever it takes, I promise.”

Pharrin listened as she quietly closed the door and wearily, he climbed the stairs to wake his son.


End file.
